They aren't the only one with a story
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Wit and Wisty aren't the only ones with a story. Young Jacob and Tyler tell thier story, where they met up with a member from the Freeland, got away from the One and met a traitor that has a crush on Tyler.


Listen as close as you can. Don't trust anyone. Ok you can trust us. You've seen our wanted posters haven't you? Well it doesn't matter. If the world wasn't ruled by the N.O then we wouldn't be wanted. Well I'm going to get on with it since my sister is punching me so I will go on.

It was Christmas morning. Of course we couldn't wait to get downstairs. My sister was on my bed shaking me. She looked scared.  
>"J-Jacob!" She said.<br>"Yeah Tyler?" My sister hugged me. That wasn't normal.  
>"T-They're here."<br>"Who?"  
>"T-The government." I looked at the door. It was true, I could hear feet coming down the hall.<br>"We have to do something!" I said.  
>"They've got mom and dad." That was it. I pushed Tyler off of me and stood up.<br>"We're not going to let them take mom and dad." Tyler sighed.  
>"Ok. Get the shotgun." She said. I smiled and walked to a dresser. It looks like a normal dresser, but it's my shotgun case. I typed in a number and the door opened. Tyler locked the door.<p>

Tyler

Jacob handed me a shot gun. I smiled as he grabbed his. The New order soldiers knocked the door down.

"Ready?" Jacob asked. I nodded.  
>"When you are I am." The soldiers ran in with guns in their hands. They wanted to kill us. Like Jacob thought, Stupid new order. I loaded my gun and aimed at the closes soldier. His gun flew out of his hand and hit another soldier in the face. I muttered a spell and another soldier's gun caught on fire. Oh I love being a witch! The soldier dropped it and glared at me, like he was going to tackle me. A guy around Jacob's age walked in. Who is this guy?<br>"You better drop the guns." He said.  
>"Why?" I said. That was always the first thing I said when I was in trouble.<br>"Because we'll kill your parents if you don't." Ok, most kids don't care about their parents. Mom and dad are cool. I dropped the shot gun. Jacob did the same. He dropped his on a soldier's foot. I tried not to laugh and that made Jacob smile. The soldier grabbed him by his shirt.  
>"What was that for Wizard?" He asked.<br>"Oh, for being a N.O soldier." Jacob said, grinning. I watched since I couldn't do anything. I felt something cold on my back. A gun.

Jacob

Oh no. That's what I thought. No not for Tyler, but for the poor soldier. Tyler looked scared, but she wasn't. Tyler muttered a spell and the gun turned into a snake. A soldier pushed Tyler to the ground and another tied her hands behind her back. I tried to get out of the soldier's grip, but he wouldn't let go. A soldier tied my hands. I tried a spell and it didn't work. Tyler was kicking the soldiers as they tried to tape her mouth shut. A soldier kicked her head from behind and Tyler backed out.  
>"Tyler!" The soldiers taped Tyler's mouth shut. Probably so she couldn't do any spells that didn't use her hands. A soldier grabbed Tyler and carried her out of the room. A soldier taped my mouth shut. They dragged me into the living room. That's where I heard a boom.<p>

Kids, so many of them. They looked like they had better days. The leader had a knife in her hand. Good or bad. I have no idea. The leader walked forward.  
>"You scared yet?" She asked the soldiers and they nodded yes. "Drop them!" The soldiers dropped me and Tyler. One word, ow. I looked up, wishing I could talk. I guess I'll tell you about the girl. She had long red hair that was to her shoulders. She's really pretty. My daydreams didn't last because that guy from before that made us drop our shotguns kicked me in the gut. I blacked out.<p>

Jane

That's really sweet Jacob. Oh well, you looked so helpless! Well I looked at the guy who ends up being Jacob. As the other guy kicked Jacob in the gut I glared at him. That guy was my worst enemy, Kare. I had liked him before, for several reasons. One, he was cute, two, his name is weird and I like guys like that. He's also really violent. Well Kare drew his Sword. Sword against knife. Bad match up. He waited for me to make the first move. I attacked.

Tyler

I wish I could tell you that I dream about girly things. I don't. The noise around me woke me up from my dream of blowing up the N.O. I tried to talk as a girl falls over and that guy from before cornered her. My hands started to glow red and I broke the rope. I ripped the tape off and stood up.  
>"Hey you!" Yeah that was stupid, but whatever. The guy turned around and I grinned. I made punching movements. The guy kind of blushed. He put his sword up.<br>"So you want to fight?" I nodded. The guy sighed and drew his sword. Why did he put it up? The girl tripped him and pushed him to the ground. The soldiers were in shock.  
>"Never ever come back to the Freeland!" The girl yelled at him. His hand was in a fist. More soldiers ran in. Some grabbing kids. The girl glared at the boy and she raised her hand. A soldier grabbed her arm and she let go of the boy.<br>"I hate you Kare!" She yelled at the boy as he sat up. A soldier grabbed me and I saw one had grabbed Jacob. Kare sighed and stood up.  
>"Take them away." I glared at him. I so hate this guy.<p>

Jacob

I woke up in a cell. Tyler was gone. I was by myself. I heard talking in the cell next to me. It was Tyler. I stood up and almost fell over. Someone caught me.  
>"Careful, you look like you went through a lot." The person said. I nodded.<br>"Well I'm Kevin." I looked at Kevin.  
>"I'm Jacob." I mutter a spell and heal myself. I stand up. "That's better." Kevin stared at me.<br>"How did you-" He stopped in mid sentence. The boy from before walked in with a black eye.  
>"What happened to you?" I asked. The boy sighed.<br>"Your sister." I grinned. The boy sighed again.  
>"You and her will be killed tonight."<br>"Looks like you don't want us to die." The boy looks around the cell.  
>"I don't. Normally I wouldn't care, but-"The boy stops. He sighs.<br>"I can't tell you." He sighed again. I looked at him. I know what a boy looks like when he likes someone. He likes my sister.

Tyler

I sighed as I tried to comfort Jane. Jane was crying. I know how she feels. That guy had came in here and told me that I would die if I didn't join the N.O. I don't think the one would like that idea of me joining the new order. I didn't want to anyway. I told him no, I wasn't going to leave Jacob. That's when I punched him in the eye. Jane had slightly smiled when I did that. That guy is a jerk. I and Jane started to come up with a plan. I could hear that guy talking to my brother. Jane had something in her hand. I tried to ask about it and she said it was nothing. I hope she's ok. A soldier came into my cell and grabbed me. I could see that jerk with my brother. I looked at the ground and Jane grabbed my hand. The soldier tried to push her off, but…..  
>"Let her come." I heard. It wasn't the boy. I turned and there he was; The one who is the one.<p>

Jacob

I wanted to ask why, but I was too scared. The one stood next to my sister, like he loved her. I knew he didn't. He looked at me.  
>"To bad that you two won't live to get to the Freeland." The one said. Jane closed her hand tighter. I muttered something and the one fell over. Jane kicked a soldier and he fell over. She dropped something into the one's jacket. Then Jane grabbed my hand. I grabbed Tyler's. We ran toward the exit.<p>

"Keep running!" Jane said. Tyler sighed. She kept running. Jacob looked around as he ran. Jane smiled. "We're almost there!"  
>"Right almost." Tyler said. Jacob sighed. They ran out of the prison. Kare watched them, not going after them. He let them get away. The one looked at him.<br>"Why did you let them get away?" Kare looked at The one.  
>"I don't know. Kill me if you want." The one who is the one looked at him.<br>"You die very soon." The one who is the one disappeared.

Kare looked out. The one didn't send anyone after him. Kare steps out of the prison.

Tyler

We kept running until midnight. Jane looked around most of the time and Jacob had to pull her out of the way, since she almost ran into a tree. I thought that was pretty funny. I didn't like Jane, since my brother tried to make a move on the red head girl. The girl stopped and she closed her eyes. She looked toward a tree and pointed at it. The tree exploded. The boy from the prison, Kare I think, ran away from the burning tree. Jane started to walk again.  
>"Traitor." She muttered as she walked. I wanted to ask about the thing she had with her at the prison that she put in that soldier's jacket. Kare followed us, almost getting burned four more times. Trees exploded until we got to a group of buildings. Jane looked at my brother and I.<br>"This is the Second Freeland. This is the one in southern Us. The main Freeland is in the north." She glared at Kare. Jane turned back around and walked toward the group of buildings. Arrows came out of nowhere, aiming for Kare. They all missed for some odd reason.


End file.
